


狂野情郎1（日漫狂野情人AU，有二设）

by annasho35207



Series: 狂野情狼 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	狂野情郎1（日漫狂野情人AU，有二设）

Logan停在门前等着电梯下来，他懒得从脚踏车上下来，直接从外面骑了进来之后就双脚踏地将车子横在了电梯门前。  
有个穿休闲西装的男人也站在了他旁边，偷偷瞟了两眼，长得样子就怪讨人厌的，冷冷的线条没什么表情的脸。也不知道这家伙从哪里开始跟自己同路的，自己戴着耳机哼的那些跑调儿的歌被听去了多少……  
电梯来了，按了顶层自己家的按钮。Logan自觉地往角落里站了站，毕竟电梯空间不是很大，不光要站两个健硕的男人还要装一辆自行车。可是，那个人随后走进来也站在了一个离他特别近的位置，近到已经超过了个人距离。Logan人还在车上没有下来，前轮已经顶到了电梯最里面的墙上，他实在是不知道还能往哪儿才能拉开与这个陌生人的距离。  
突然，耳边传来一阵湿热的吐息，惊得Logan整个人都弹了起来，却立刻被人抓着手按在了车座上。  
“你知道那车座顶着你屁股的样子有多色情么？先生。”那人开口说话了，低沉暗哑的声音在Logan的耳边响起，在他的脑中炸开。  
“操！你他妈哪儿来的变态？打老子主意！”Logan抬起另一只没有被压制的手，想一拳打倒这个惹谁不好非要惹他这个流氓的死变态。结果，就在他以闪电般的出拳速度即将打到对方面门的时候，却被人钳住后把两手一起绑在了车扶手上。  
“操你妈！松开！”Logan这下彻底急了，这已经超过了普通的性骚扰。  
“叮！”清脆的一声，吓得Logan一激灵。那个变态倒是很镇定，看着门缓缓打开。  
电梯停在了13楼，之前这层的两户都是空着的。但是，前些天好像卖出去了，其中一户正在装修。  
那人将自行车向后拽，Logan挣不过只好也跟着后退。他将车后轮卡在电梯门口，让电梯无法关闭。  
“你到底要干嘛？！”Logan一脸的羞怒，因为那人的手已经顺着速干衣的下摆伸了进去摸着他的胸肌逗弄他胸前的乳头。  
“我注意你，不，应该说我注意你那个诱人的屁股很久了。”那人一边说着一边用空闲的那只手抓住那被车座挤压成蜜桃形状的臀肉。那轻挑暧昧的语气会让贞妇都腿软流水，更不要说他还将那热乎乎的气息吐进他的耳道，下流地用舌头舔着他的耳垂。  
Logan那惯于情爱的身体禁不住挑逗，乳头翘挺阴茎也开始不安分地逐渐抬头。  
那人越来靠得越近，淡淡的烟草味混着柠檬薄荷沐浴乳的味儿绕着Logan的鼻尖就是不散开。也不知道到底是因为这个味道还是那双越摸越过分的手，Logan的那张老脸涨成成大红色。  
“你他妈放开我！赶紧放开！”Logan挣巴得更使劲儿了，那人的手已经伸进了内裤对他进行前后夹攻。  
“呵呵，你仔细听，13楼这会儿还有人在。”那人的唇离他的唇角太近了，哪怕一个颤动都会让两人的唇相贴。他就那么垂眼看着Logan的唇，用视线勾勒着其饱满的形状。赤裸裸的勾引，在那人的唇边伴着戏谑的笑挑逗着Logan的理智。  
走廊里确实隐隐有人声传来，Logan顿时僵在那儿。他停下了挣扎，开玩笑，如果真的把里面的人惊动，被人发现自己正被人困在电梯里猥亵，那他以后也没脸再住在这个楼里了。  
那家伙看Logan不再挣扎，便更加大胆地揉捏Logan的肉体。身后的那手顺着臀缝往里钻，却在入口处摸到了不该有的阻碍。  
“还装什么正经？出门运动屁股里还戴着肛塞？这位先生，你有多饥渴欠操啊？”不正经的调笑伴随着恶意地扭转那被置于深处多时的异物。“不如，我就在这儿代替这个没用的死物把你操到失禁大叫，把里面的人都招出来瞧瞧你有多饥渴多骚？”  
“不……不……”Logan真的很想骂娘，可是自己正处于下风，激怒了这个变态真的很怕他真的照他说的那样干出变态的事情。  
“那我们去你家？我知道你有个丈夫，好像你们俩感情还不错。我倒是很想试试在你们的床上干你的，让你以后只要躺在那床上想的就是我。”那眼中锐利的目光就像猛虎锁定了猎物，让人无处可逃。  
Logan不想将这样的一个变态带到家里，可是，他也没有别的选择。耳听着里面似有开门的响动，好像正要出门的样子。他连忙立刻点头，表示同意。  
”这才对，好好夹着，一会儿换更大的干你！“说完，亲了亲Logan的嘴角，将车子重新推回电梯内。重新按了顶层的按钮，末了还不忘用力地拍了一下那圆润弹手的大屁股……

单车被栽歪着丢在走廊里，也没人在乎它是不是碍着了别人的道儿。  
Logan被人一把推进门，“咔嚓”一声脆响，防盗门自动合上落锁。双手被缚的他没有丝毫还手反抗的余地，就被压在门厅那面嵌在墙上一人多高的落地穿衣镜上。  
“自己拽着，不许让它掉下来。”那人低哑的声音里有着冰冷的性感。  
手里被塞进了一截运动T恤的下摆，他抓着那块柔软的布料向上掀起，露出自己过于丰满的胸肌。裤子连同内裤一起被褪到膝盖，因为体内异物而勃起多时的阴茎正毫不知羞地昂扬着。这个姿势令Logan感到极为羞耻，仿佛是他在主动撩起衣服脱下裤子扭着屁股求人来把他操到射出来。他闭上双眼，想以此拒绝当下这淫乱的境况。  
“你有一对好奶子。”说着，便咬上一边的乳头。吮着朱红色的细嫩肉粒，舔出阵阵水声。“有人在操过你的这对奶子么？用龟头顶着这两颗淫荡的东西，射得你满身都是，还溅到你脸上？”  
Logan难堪地摇着头，他说不出话，他被舔得越来越兴奋。那人的技巧太好了，被舔的那一边又湿又热，乳头在软硬之间经历着甜蜜的折磨。他的阴茎随着舔弄变得愈发敏感，渴望的流出透明的津液。  
“回答！”没有被安抚的另一边乳头突然被轻重适度地掐了一把，又痒又疼的刺激立刻让原本蛰伏沉睡的肉翘挺起来。  
“没有！没有！从来都没有！你他妈满意了？！”Logan瞪大了眼睛恶狠狠地怒视着那个混蛋，一副要吃人的样子。只是浑身跟被煮了一样泛着熟透的红，怎么看都缺少那么点儿震慑。  
那人似乎特别满意Logan的回答，勾着嘴角轻笑了一声。揪着Logan的头发，强硬地向Logan索取亲吻。  
Logan偏头躲避，他不想去跟除了他家瘦子以外任何一个人亲嘴。可那人的手像铁钳一样有力，捏着他的下巴迫使他不得不张嘴面向他，接受他唇舌的进犯。  
那人的吻很霸道，带着强烈的掠夺感席卷着Logan的口腔。Logan以舌推拒，换来的却是更猛烈的进攻。慢慢地，抗拒虽然在继续，却看着不怎么像那回事儿了。Logan的头开始发晕，他也不清楚他的舌头是怎么被吸到对方的嘴里纠缠，两个人口中的液体交换怎么变得无比顺利了。甚至不用对方再扳着他的头，他会配合着扭动自己的头来变换两人接吻的角度。  
双手还掀着自己的衣服，挺着两颗骚痒的乳头蹭着人家穿着整齐的西装。丝缎面的冰凉触感很快被它们蹭得温热，那上面残留的口水也弄脏了原本干净整洁的衣服。  
那双罪恶的手开始揉捏Logan的臀瓣，肛塞随着动作不断挤压Logan的前列腺。Logan晃动屁股试图躲开这突然汹涌的快感，可那人仿佛只拿Logan的屁股当两坨无生命机制的面团一样不停揉捏。Logan屁股的肉疼，可照样儿抵挡不住由下体传来的疯狂快感占据大脑。两个极端的拉扯，使他只想躲开身后捏疼自己的手。他向前挺腰，以便躲避后面的疼痛。阴茎顶在那人的裤子上，两条同样梆硬的肉棍仅隔着布料相贴近，感受着来自对方的硬热与坚实的力量。  
那人似乎玩够了，算是放过了已经有明显红痕的屁股蛋儿。他拿住肛塞的底托开始飞快地在Logan的后穴里进出，每次深入都顶到最深。另一只手圈住Logan已经胀痛的阴茎套弄，温热的手掌在覆上的瞬间，刺激得Logan得阴茎又吐了一波儿淫水。  
“看你那骚样儿，既然带着肛塞出门，那就用它操射你。”用情人般呢喃说着恶魔的耳语。  
Logan摇着头想反驳，却被突入的满实顶得只有呻吟的份儿。那人就是故意的，用硅胶异物飞快且用力地顶撞着Logan，将Logan逼至欲望的边缘，除了快感剩下别的什么都不再去想去感受。体内的快感已堆积至顶点，眼看就要释放出来时，那人却停下了手里的动作。  
“自己动，操这个在你身体里的死物，操我的拳头。直到射出来为止……”说完，那人舔掉了Logan顺着额角流下的汗珠。  
羞耻心和理智终是敌不过强烈的欲望，Logan将头顶在那人的左胸上自己动起了屁股。  
一开始还有所顾忌地缓慢动作，渐渐地幅度和力道变得不受控制起来。Logan自己也不知道这样拼命的前后挺动屁股，究竟是想让后面的东西操进去得更深，还是想在那手掌中获得更多。  
那人忽然旋动肛塞搅乱了Logan剧烈的摆幅速度，异常的快感直袭Logan的神经。Logan头使劲儿磕在那人的胸膛上，闷吼着射出了几道又浓又稠的乳白色精液。

”啪！“那条在Logan体内肆虐多时的肛塞被遗弃在地板上，骨碌碌滚了两圈，在地上留下不少让人脸红的液体。  
Logan射出来的精液多数都粘在了那人的裤子上，手上不多，只有星星点点的几滴剩下都是透明的前列腺液。  
他将沾满Logan体液的那只手伸向后面，就着还来不及合上的入口捅了三根手指进去。里面湿乎乎的，有不少滑腻的润滑剂还残留在里面。不难想象出，Logan在夹着屁股里的肛塞出门之间做了多少事前准备。  
”你出门之前跟你丈夫干了么？这里这么湿，他射在里面了么？“那人的声音变得危险，仿佛Logan的回答如果稍不如他意，他便会咬断Logan的喉咙。  
”没有……昨晚……我们吵架了，呃嗯……他……一晚上……没回家。“Logan回答得断断续续，他越来越难集中精力在反抗上。刚刚射过的他，阴茎还来不及软掉就又被身后不停搅动的手指点燃了新一轮的欲火。他的手被拉下来覆盖在自己的阴茎上，完全不需要对方胁迫命令便自动自发的撸动着。  
”就一晚而已，你就饥渴难耐地用个假东西来操自己？还带出门？你丈夫知道你的身体如此淫荡么？如果等会儿他进门正好看见我把你干到高潮，他会怎么做？会不会接我的手继续干你？“那人的形容让Logan简直无地自容，羞愧令他夹紧了后穴。  
突然的紧窒令手指的进出受到了阻碍，那人发狠地重重捅了几下，使Logan的背脊都弓了起来。爽快大于痛感，Logan恨不得是更加粗大的东西操进去，更深的操进去。  
Logan被翻过去脸对着镜子，镜子里的人露在外面的皮肤都是赤粉色，艳情得很。阴茎翘得老高，一点儿看不出刚射过精的萎靡。原本从手里掉落的衣服下摆又被人撩起塞进他的嘴里，他的牙齿咬着衣服，随身后人的动作由齿缝中逸出一声声沙哑雄浑的淫浪叫声。那条始终捆住自己双手的绳子，只由那人一只手不知怎么随便动了两下便轻易的被解开了。一手被压在了镜面上，另一手被牵引着和那人一起握住了Logan自己的阴茎。  
那人把粗长的阴茎塞进他的身体时，Logan在心里发出一声叹慰。火热坚挺，正是他那被硅胶死物凌虐了一晚上的肉穴最需要的慰藉。不再需要任何的胁迫，Logan开始配合着向后撅起自己的屁股，打开骚热饥渴的穴口去迎接强而有力的操干。  
他胡乱的淫叫着，嘴里喊的是什么他自己的不知道，他也不在乎了。  
那人的腰杆强劲快速地向他顶来，精壮的身体仿佛永不知蔫倦地重复着打桩一样的动作。胯骨和臀肉互相拍打着，在喘息和呻吟中更添色气。那像枭类一般税利指节分明的大手钳住肥厚的肉，满满地抓了一手，稍一施力便分出红白两色的血肉。  
也不需要人推动，Logan根本就是自动自发地配合着向后翘动自己的屁股。那速度丝毫不比身后卖力耕耘的人慢多少，激烈的程度看上去根本不知道究竟是谁在操谁。  
Logan的穴口被撑到最大，褶皱都变得平滑，看上去吃下巨物的样子有些辛苦。他也不费力地去想要闭合排挤这充满无限欢愉的侵入，反而尽可能的打开自己邀请更多更猛烈的进犯。他爱死了那家伙仿佛要把自己的卵蛋都操进去的狠劲儿，由脚底传至头顶的酥麻让他放肆地呐喊着自己的感受，也不管字眼有多难听多露骨。  
阴茎在他们俩人的手里飞快地进出，越来越胀，有什么马上就要呼之欲出。  
“别！操！你别再……别再动了！我要尿……尿出来了！”Logan有些恐惧，对即将到来的窘迫。  
“尿啊！对着镜子尿，看看你被我干得失禁，双腿发软的骚样儿！”那只原本和Logan一起扶在阴茎上的手抬起捏住Logan的下巴，强迫他面对镜子看自己羞耻的浪荡模样。  
“不……”Logan扭着屁股企图挣脱对方的桎梏，却遭到对方对着他的屁股狠狠地扇了几巴掌。突然的刺激令他收缩穴口夹紧了肠道，而阻碍又使得对方的撞击更激烈。Logan甚至有点儿搞不清楚自己反抗的动机，到底是想让两人分开还是诱惑那人更用力的干自己了。  
“来！尿出来，以后每次你跟你丈夫做爱的时候都会想起今天，想起我！”那人顶在Logan最爽的那处，用力碾磨。  
Logan嘶吼着，将淡色的尿液一股股地淋在镜子上。他失神地看着水流顺着光滑的镜面往下淌，水痕在头顶射灯的照耀下闪着代表疯狂与淫欲的光泽。  
那人终于如愿地看到了Logan在自己的操干下射尿，满意地亲吻着Logan的颈侧，下身的动作也温柔了起来。  
Logan又射精又射尿的，一时也软了力气。阴茎还硬着被握在手里，他也无力再去套弄自己，任由对方把持着。头被扭转过去，嘴唇被反复舔吮轻咬。他撅着屁股，迎接对方依旧源源不断送进来的快感。嘴里哼叫着，听着有点儿可怜。  
“我射满你一屁股好不好？射得你怀上我的种，奶子里存满奶水，我再用嘴给你吸出来？”那人恶毒的描述在Logan的脑子里具现成型，淫靡的画面让他感到前所未有的羞耻。  
在过分收缩的肠道里用力地干了几下，那人将满满的精液全部射在Logan被操得烂熟滚烫的肠道中。  
没戴套……这次一定会怀上的，一定会！被大量精液灌满的Logan脑子里只有这一个念头，快感屈辱羞愧等等的一切都只汇成一股股精液浇盖在镜面那层尿液之上。

\--------------------------------------

浑身赤裸的Logan只在腰里随便盖了层被单，疲软的阴茎半遮不遮的蛰伏在两腿间。手里夹着根雪茄，偶尔抽一口朝远处正蹲在地上收拾狼藉的人吐几个烟圈儿，那德行别提有多浪荡。  
“瞧不出来，平时一本正经的人，肚子里骚话还不少。”Logan戏谑地揶揄着。“瘦子，来，跟我说说你脑子还有多少弯弯绕？”  
“很多。”Scott连头也没回，依旧干着自己手里的清洁工作。“如果下次再让我发现你把手上戒指摘下来，我会让你体验更多的。”  
“喂，讲点道理好不好，干活的时候戴戒指真的很麻烦。”Logan干巴巴的反驳。  
手里抹布一扔，随便蹭了蹭手。Scott走到Logan面前，双手撑在他身体两边，整个人迫近双眼直盯着Logan。  
“平时你就戴着了？你们店里连很多熟客都不知道你已经结婚了。昨天我是撞了个正着儿，我看不见得时候有多少借酒装疯的家伙挂在你身上趁机摸两把！嗯？”每说一步就朝着Logan逼近一分，Logan也碍于自觉理亏得一点点后退。  
“昨天真的是意外……”Logan心虚得小声嘟囔。“我都陪你玩这么疯了，你也该消气了吧……我以后会记得把脖子上得戒指拿到衬衫外面挂着的，行了吧？”  
“要是再有下次，我就把你绑在床上，哪儿也别去，只能被我操。”Scott发狠装凶的样子还挺有气势的，但是Logan却一点儿都不害怕，反倒是觉得很可爱。  
“那你可得记得给我买腰痛贴，你他妈的跟条狗一样，我腰疼。”说完，捧着Scott的脸又吧嗒吧嗒地亲了起来。

“喂……瘦子。没戴套，会不会真的怀上啊？”  
“怀上就生，还怕养不起么？”  
“少放屁，我不想给你们山猫家生孩子……别咬！屁股疼！”  
“再说一遍？”  
“要生我也只生一个！”  
“好……顺其自然，不生也没关系。”

太腻歪了，感情好怎么玩都不过分。


End file.
